


Tú mientes

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [21]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, telequinesis tactil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Era una pesadilla, todo a su alrededor era una pesadilla.De pie, ante el salón de su casa vio el cuerpo destrozado y sangrante de su padre, roto, con ojos sin vida ausentes de ese brillo tan cariñoso y único que tenía identificado en su memoria como “la mirada de papá”.Lo mataste¿Lo mató?¿Él?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Tú mientes

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa!! traigo otro capitulo de la vida de conner.  
> Estaré inactiva probablemente durante la semana por temas de universidad para que este al tanto y no se preocupen si no se publican más obras en ese tiempo.

Era una pesadilla, todo a su alrededor era una pesadilla.

De pie, ante el salón de su casa vio el cuerpo destrozado y sangrante de su padre, roto, con ojos sin vida ausentes de ese brillo tan cariñoso y único que tenía identificado en su memoria como “la mirada de papá”.

**_Lo mataste_ **

¿Lo mató?

¿Él?

Con el pecho apretado y lágrimas en los ojos se acercó despacio, su sangre carmesí empaño sus zapatos en una sensación de humedad que le revolvió el estómago, con sus manos tiritando intento tocarlo, pero Clark apareció volando a través de la ventana con una mirada feroz y asqueada que lo hizo sentir de seis años nuevamente.

¡No lo toques!

**_Tú lo mataste_ **

“¡NO!, ¡yo no quería, yo-yo-” miro sus manos blancas impuras bañadas en carmesí, aún caliente mientras su mente luchaba por procesar lo ocurrido.

No, él no podría haberlo hecho.

Él no podía matar a su padre porque él prefería morir hacerle daño

Él…no lo…mato?

**_Si lo mataste._ **

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza raspo su cuero cabelludo tratando de aplacar la voz que le hablaba en su cabeza.

Clark avanzó hacia él mientras caía de rodillas pegando su frente al suelo en un intento de hacerse más pequeño, para mirarlo desde arriba con la mirada fija y fría que lo hizo derramar lágrimas asustadas y cálidas.

“Tú lo mataste” Conner estiró sus manos, esas que su padre sostenía en un agarre cálido, apretándolas en la capa color carmesí, contaminandola de la sangre de su padre como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

“No es cierto, no es cierto, ¡yo no fui!, ¡yo no podría!, ¡yo…” lloriqueo como un niño pidiendo consuelo.

Pidiendo piedad.

No su padre, todo menos su padre.

¿Qué sería de él sin su padre a su lado?

_“¿Qué es morir?” las manos de su padre con una suavidad inhumana le ayudan a colocarse su chaqueta._

_“Morir es cuando una persona deja de existir, significa que ya no estará contigo, ya no podrás verla ni tocarla ni escucharla…”_

No volvería a verlo más…sentir sus cálidas manos por su cabello, sus sonrisas de complicidad. Viviría en un mundo si la única luz que siempre alumbró en su mundo, en un mundo sin su padre, sin Lex Luthor.

Todo porque él lo mató.

**_Si, tú lo mataste._ **

Él lo mató.

“Eres un asesino” respondió Superman “un monstruo”

¿Soy un monstruo?

_Eres un milagro, eres mi milagro **.**_ Pronunció una voz elegante dentro de su mente, ocultada en los recovecos de su difusa memoria, tranquilizando su corazón, despejando sus vías respiratorias.

Su padre lo había llamado un milagro.

**_Él estaba equivocado_ **

No, su padre nunca se equivocaba.

**_El mintió._ **

¡No es cierto!, su padre nunca le mintió aun cuando sabía que la verdad lo dañaría o lo haría odiarlo él nunca lo engaño.

**_Te mintió_ **

No

**_Te engaño_ **

“Es mentira” gruño cerrando los ojos con fuerza, negando con su cabeza

**_Tu eres un monstruo_ **

“¡CALLATE!” grito hacia un lugar desconocido como nunca antes lo había hecho, rasgando en algunas vocales que se expandieron como ondas desde su cuerpo para chocar contra todo a su alrededor en una marea tormentosa en el que sintió todo a su alrededor, haciendo temblar los muebles, levantando los implementos, viendo el mundo empañado en un bruma de color verde que lanzó a una mujer por los aires hasta impactar con una pared que Conner sintió en sus huesos agrietarse mientras todo su alrededor se silenció en un ambiente impactado.

Con la mirada fija en el mismo lugar que antes estaba Clark de pie en el traje de Superman ahora había un espacio en blanco, un lugar sin nadie para llorar.

¿Dónde estaba él?

Levantando su torso completamente desde su posición de cuclillas en el suelo vio a Clark apresado contra una pared con criptonitas incrustadas y una mordaza en la boca que lo miraba asombrado junto a un hombre con un traje extraño.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Ese hombre lo había secuestrado amenazándolo que, si no venía asesinaría a Clark y a su prima kara, una chica bastante desagradable basadas en su primera interacción.

Ese hombre era un brujo y esa chica era su secuaz.

Había tratado de engañarlo.

Fijando su mirada en el brujo quien dio un paso atrás asustado.

No aparto su mirada de él, fija como si de una presa se tratara. Podía sentir todo a su alrededor, como si una cortina sobre si mismo se hubiera levantado para ponerlo al mando de la realidad.

Era aterrador y adictivo.

Extendiendo una mano invisible, sintió cómo se extendía mucho más allá de la piel del brujo, atravesando huesos, sintiendo músculos y algo mucho más pequeño y poderoso que no supo precisar pero que movió entre su intangible presencia hasta el punto de que su mente lo comprendió.

Eran partículas, átomos que lo componen y lo forman.

Una de las formas más básicas de la naturaleza al alcance de su mano.

Y él podía…moldear

Hasta que un golpe en su cabeza lo noqueo enviando su conciencia hacia la oscuridad.

\-----///------------

No lograba comprender lo que había ocurrido en ese momento incluso cuando Lex en un primer momento le preguntó Clark abrió la boca un momento para volverla a cerrar y volverla abrir para arrepentirse y cerrarla.

No podía dar a entender la sensación.

Una que nunca había sentido.

Finalmente recurrieron a llamar a detective marciano, el cual gracias al cielo no parecía llevarse mal con Lex, para que Clark pudiera darse a entender con alguien, aunque sea con palabras que no podían expresar su confusión.

Ocurrió de la nada.

Conner había sido tomado por la asistente del brujo, una mujer china, que se especializaba en las habilidades telepáticas. al igual que j’onn, quien le había explicado que haría sufrir a Conner con sus peores temores hasta que Clark le dijera la identidad de los integrantes principales de la liga de la justicia. Escuchar a su hijo llorar era uno de los peores sonidos que Clark pensó alguna vez escuchar, su corazón se contrae con cada llanto, pero no podía decirlo sino todo el mundo estaría en peligro, sin embargo unos minutos después ya no podía seguir, estaba a punto de dejarlo todo, de entregar a todos por el bienestar de Conner cuando este grito.

Un grito desgarrado, lleno de ira y rabia que hizo temblar el lugar e impactar a todos contra algo que no podían ver, la chica salió volando, las mesas e instrumentaría colisionaron contra la pared y el mago retrocedió unos pasos, asustado.

Lo peor estaba por venir.

De repente, de la nada, Conner levantó la mirada helando la sangre de todos.

Los ojos verdes brillaban como si de criptonita en la oscuridad se trataran, casi de otro mundo fijos como una bestia al borde de saltar sobre el brujo que lanzo un murmullo inelegible retrocediendo un paso con temor, sin embargo, la mirada no se atenuó, no parpadeo, no se movió.

Y Clark lo sintió.

Esa sensación de estar envuelto por algo invisible, algo que podía meterse en su interior y destruirlo fue entonces que el brujo grito, desesperado, desgarrado por un dolor que Clark no podía comprender, se retorció y se endureció en posiciones inhumanas que terminaron cuando kara entró por la puerta, liberada de sus ataduras que la mantenían apresada en un cuarto distinto para noquear a Conner y extrañamente detener el martirio del brujo quien cayó como un muñeco de trapo al suelo.

Nunca había visto ni sentido algo así.

“¿Dices que movió las cosas?” preguntó J’oon a lo que Clark asintió y Lex frunció el entrecejo con su mano en su mentón.

“Por un tiempo pensamos que era un psíquico, pues sabía cosas que nunca pudo haber sabido, por ejemplo: el lugar exacto en que Lex se encontraba en una habitación o cuando yo llegaba a la casa” explicó obteniendo una mirada en blanco de su compañero superhéroe.

“¿Se cansa con facilidad?” Clark frunció el ceño

“De niño lo hacía, a veces era similar a una baja de azúcar por lo que lo sacaba al sol durante todas las mañanas un tiempo y se le pasaba” explicó Lex.

“Los criptoneanos absorbemos la energía solar y eso es Da fuerza para nuestras habilidades, nos sana” completo Clark.

El detective marciano tenía el ceño fruncido, poniendo ansioso a Clark mientras que al contrario de él, Lex esperaba tranquilamente hasta que j’oon levantó la mirada y pidió revisar la memoria de Clark una vez más, acción a la que accedió y luego de unos segundos de repasar el momento se echó para atrás y asintió.

“Tu hijo no es telepata” Clark y Lex asintieron.

Eso Conner ya se los había comentado cuando se sintieron perseguidos por cada pensamiento inadecuado para el niño.

J’oon frunció el ceño.

“No me estas entendiendo” Clark lo miro confundido “hay muchas habilidades psíquicas en el universo, la telepatía que es la habilidad para leer el pensamiento y controlarlo y Conner no tiene esa habilidad”

“Pero tiene otra ¿no?” preguntó Lex obteniendo otra mirada confusa de Clark

“Conner tiene lo que llamamos telequinesis táctil” ambos fruncieron el ceño, Clark confundido y Lex con una mirada comprensiva pero preocupada. “la telequinesis táctil es distinta la telequinesis común, es mucho más fuerte y amplia. Cuando un ser es telequitenico piensa en mover esta mesa, la mesa se mueve, cuando un telequinesico táctil piensa en mover la mesa debe tocarla físicamente o expandir un aura, otra dimensión de su cuerpo que no se puede ver para hacerlo y, por ende, al tocarla de ambas maneras no solo toca y controla lo que es la mesa en si, sino también todo lo que es la mesa”

“La composición molecular” escuchó murmurar a Lex asombrado con ojos grandes.

“¿Eso es malo?” preguntó Clark confundido

“Dependiendo del uso que le dé, si se usa para el mal podría eliminar a una persona solo con mirarla lo cual creo que intento con el brujo que los atacó” el tono de piel de Clark bajo a varios niveles más claro “como también se puede usar para el bien, por ejemplo: podría alterar el nivel molecular del cuerpo y curar enfermedades como el cáncer, podría cambiar el clima de una localidad, incluso…podría crear su propio sistema solar”

“Tiene que ser un jodido chiste” murmuró Lex levantándose del sillón para pasearse por la habitación.

Clark tenía la boca abierta.

Crear su propio sistema solar.

“A-a ver j’oon. Hablas de Conner como si fuese un dios o algo así”

“¿Qué no lo entiendes Clark?” salto Lex para mirarlo emocionado “Conner puede controlar hasta la mínima partícula del mundo si lo deseara y tuviera control, él podría hacer cosas infinitas…” concluyó en voz alta para llevarse la mano a la boca al parecer en shock por la idea de que su hijo creará un sistema solar.

“Es muy poco común ese grado de telequinesis táctil, en realidad, la mayoría de los usuarios se quedan en límite de tocar objetos por lo que es muy subestimada, Conner no parecer de ese tipo, si es la primera vez que la ocupa y ya pudo expandir su presencia intangible hacia una habitación para manipular el nivel molecular de un ser humano, diría que es uno raro”

Lex se dejó caer en un asiento para mirar hacia afuera de la ventana, en dirección a metrópolis mientras toda la información recibida en los últimos veinte minutos se procesaba en sus cerebros.

¿Qué harían ellos?

“¿Qué se puede hacer?, ¿Cuál es el mejor camino?” preguntó Lex en voz alta con una mirada preocupada y casi asustada por la vida futura de su hijo.

Clark también estaba preocupado, no por él o por Lex, sino por Conner ¿Cómo se suponía que lo educaran en algo así?

“Pues quererlo y enseñarle valores sólidos”

“Una brújula moral” soltó con humor oscuro Lex haciendo que la mirada de j’oon se desviará de él hacía Clark para soltar con sabiduría un:

“Tus padres no sabían cómo criarte, ellos eran humanos, tú tenías más del triple de fuerza de ellos, pero lo lograron y ahora eres un hombre adulto con su propia familia. Es lo mismo que con Conner, no hay guías para cuidarlo solo seguir haciendo lo que mejor puedan. El amor y el respeto son las mejores enseñanzas se les puede inculcar, que aprenda a valorar no solo su vida sino la de los demás” informó haciendo que Clark se sentará junto a Lex para tomar su mano y mirar sus ojos por un momento.

Amor y respeto.

Ellos podían enseñarle eso.

“En cuanto a sus habilidades, no tengo problemas en brindar mi tutela, no tengo esa clase habilidad pero puedo entenderla y tratare de instruir en lo mejor me sea posible” se ofreció a lo que Clark miró a lex quien asintió, para levantarse y estrechar la mano de su amigo

“Gracias j’oon, te lo agradeceríamos mucho” j’oon asintió satisfecho por su decisión.

“No te asustes, estoy seguro de que tu hijo tendrá un futuro brillante aún más que el vuestro combinado, después de todo, tiene padres magníficos” tanto Clark y Lex sonrieron con cariño hacia el marciano.

Una vez solos los tres nuevamente en su casa procedieron a esperar a que Conner se despertara para sentarse en el cuarto de estar, frente al televisor junto a pizza y cabritas para comentarle sobre su nuevo horario de lecciones a las cuales el adolescente les sonrió emocionado para finalmente dormirse entre los dos, protegido por sus cuerpos y su corazón.

Como siempre lo será.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
